My Bloody Valentine
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Mush. Ai. Slight OOC-Ness. OCTouzoukou. One-Shot songfic to Good Charlotte's 'My Bloody Valentine.' A Valentine's Day Gift to Kathy. I don't know much, I don't know wrong from right, All I know is that I love you tonight.


My Bloody Valentine  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Geez, if I was Kazuki Takahashi, do you really think I'd be this poor?! Pssht. XD I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, I own Ekibyougami, and IGlompBishounen owns Ingou. So go read some of her fics. NOW!  
  
~  
  
{Oh my love, please don't cry}  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life}  
  
Kneeling down to the Nile, Touzoukou washed his hands, watching the crimson wash into the waters of the tide. His face was longly drawn to disappointment; disappointment in himself. Would she be miserable when she found out he was dead?  
  
Perhaps. But he was her love, no one else's. His property, his only, the woman to fall into his dark embrace. How he longed to run his fingers across her skin, soft to the touch, or embrace her like they once had before he'd come along.  
  
Oh the time he had spent plotting this trecherous crime, only to feel unfulfilled. His hunger was not full yet. Not until his dark angel was satisfied.  
  
{I ripped out his throat}  
  
{And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise}  
  
{Just in time to hear you cry}  
  
Stepping into his maiden's chambers, he pulled his cloak over his snowy white hair, his chocolate hues falling upon a silhouette of her beautiful body on the porch.  
  
Slowly stepping forward, he paused, unsure if one of his footsteps had alarmed her, as her silhouette began to shift places variably. She then appeared in the doorway, staring at him. His princess, gazing at him, with unsure, onstaring eyes.  
  
Pulling his cloak down to reveal his finely tanned Egyptian colored skin, he pulled her into a tight embrace, then pulled back, placing his arms on either side of her shoulders. His lips curling into a gentle smile, he bent down, and kissed the top of her forehead, causing her to jump a bit. "No need to freight anymore, my only. He's gone."  
  
"Nani?" She gave him a slightly befuddled look.  
  
"My ai," He breathed. "Master is gone."  
  
Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Was it possible? Was she...Really, perhaps, in love with that bastard? The bastard who had stolen his onna from right under his nose?  
  
It couldn't really be possible...Could it?  
  
{When you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine}  
  
{The night he died}  
  
{You mourned the death of your Bloody Valentine}  
  
{One last time}  
  
{Oh my love, please don't cry}  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life}  
  
{I don't know much at all}  
  
{I don't know wrong from right}  
  
{All I know is that I love you tonight}  
  
He stared at her as she sat there, for a long while, infront of the fire. 'Twas the fire that burned his corpse. But...She really loved him, did she not?  
  
There was nothing to do now, but wait until she was ready to end her mourning. She could mourn him for as long as she wished. Especially the day he died. Just one last time, they could feel connected...  
  
"Oh my ai, please don't cry," His voice was a murmur, unsure of whether he should tell her directly. He looked down at his hands, and could've sworn he saw a flash of them coated in blood again. He took a deep breathe and stared at the woman as she sat on her knees infront of the cremating body, praying.  
  
"I don't know much...I don't know wrong from right. All I know is I love you tonight..."  
  
{There was...}  
  
{Police and flashing lights}  
  
{The rain came down so hard that night}  
  
{The headlines read "A Lover Died"}  
  
{No tell-tale heart was left to find}  
  
Peering behind, he looked at the Castle. The Pharaoh's authorities were crawling all over that place all ready. It was sickening. Any evidence that would have been left behind was washed away. The rain was coming down so hard this night...  
  
All over the town, gossippers and stone updating tablets read "A Lover Died." Mysteriously murdered in his room. Who would suspect his very own business partner? Hn. He had more power, and what's more, hey were living in his castle. Thereof, that gave him all the authority in the world to take his onna and make her his lover.  
  
No. It didn't. No proof could ever direct to him. He had to be stong for her now more than ever. Just like Ekibyougami, before they carried her away. Whether she was executed or taken as a concubine; they would never know. But Ekibyougami had turned herself in, before Master Maliku was in the picture, for Touzoukou and Ingou's sake. It was...To be.  
  
So many sacrifices were made for this to be real. Looking at the woman, who laid next to him, in her unconscious slumber, her slowly began to sing-murmur the first words that came to love. "Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life."  
  
{When you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine}  
  
{The night he died}  
  
{You mourned the death of your Bloody Valentine}  
  
{One last time}  
  
{Oh my love, please don't cry}  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life}  
  
{I don't know much at all}  
  
{I don't know wrong from right}  
  
{All I know is that I love you tonight}  
  
{Tonight...}  
  
Pushing himself up from the ground as he heard the sound of crinkling leaves underneathe heavy armored boots - that, the likes of the Pharaoh's armguards, he prepared his fists, looking down at the ground where he had lay. Where was his one, his only, his princess?  
  
He jerked as he felt one of the Soldier's press a knife against his neck. He jerked back against it, feeling it slice his skin. The relief, it felt so...Familiar. He kicked the first guard away, gasping sharply as one of three advancing officers shoved a knife in his gut. Not really expected, thus, it hurt like hell.  
  
Falling to his knees, his eyes scanned the trees for any sign of his Princess. Finally, he saw her standing aside one guard, her eyes furrowed darkly. He then allowed him to fall face-first into the mud, blacking out.  
  
{He dropped you off, I followed him home}  
  
{Then I stood outside his bedroom window}  
  
{Standing over him, he begged me not to do}  
  
{What I knew I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you}  
  
His eyes snapping around, he glanced around the dark room, where but a candle in the center of the floor lit the room. He watched as his angel of darkness advanced towards him, the burning flame making her figure all the more enchanting.  
  
"Ingou," He coughed, and blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Twitching in pain, he reached out at her, only to see her pull back. "My...Ai..."  
  
"What did you do, Touzoukou? And...Why?"  
  
Rolling over the memories in his head, he forced himself to his feet painfully. "He dropped you off in your Chambers', and I followed him to his. I remembered where it was, I went down one chamber, and climbed up the side. I stood outside his Chamber window. And...While I stood over him, he begged me not to do-" He paused and looked up at the woman's eyes, which were softening, still stern, tears forming in the corners. "What I knew I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you."  
  
"Oh Touzoukou." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. "For so long I have craved your dark embrace. Not that I have finally been granted it, why do I feel unfulfilled? Oh-" She looked up at him, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "They're...Going to put you to execution."  
  
His eyes slowly began to harden, but quickly softened at the hurt expression on her face. Staring her as she looked up at him, forcing a smile as she heard the clatter of footsteps outside the Chamber. "Aishiteru, Touzoukou."  
  
"Aishiteru, Ingou." They both paused as a familiar battle cry screeched through the air, and the clatter of footsteps silenced, with only a light footstep tailing behind.  
  
Their angel of death, old friend, appeared in the doorway, her hair up in a bun, a delicate smile on her face. "Come," She began, her face slightly red from the fights. "Before the either guards join us."  
  
{Oh my love, please don't cry}  
  
{I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life}  
  
{I don't know much at all}  
  
{I don't know wrong from right}  
  
{All I know is that I love you tonight...}  
  
Digging the dagger into Touzoukou's shoulder to form the final letter, the angel of death smile as the two fell against eachother in a kiss, both extending the white rose and dropping it into the river without pulling away from their kiss.  
  
Staring at the flame they has built, like a cremating one, a small smile appeared on the Priestess' face. The wind blew sand at her, and it seemed to just pass right through her, while a knowing smile stayed on her face.  
  
Finally breaking apart the kiss, the two turned to Ekibyougami, who remained with a knowing smile on her face. "Well, Touzoukou, do you have anything more to say?"  
  
Staring into his Ingou's eyes, he felt his breathe catch in his throat, and inhaled deeply. "Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you, tonight."  
  
~  
  
My Valentine's Day present to my bestest Nee-San, Kathy. Happy Valentine's Day, Kathy! Please R & R, peoples. And any flames will be used to turn Anzu into a cremating body, btw. X] So flame all you want, review all you want, and read IGlompBishounen's fanfics! Or else! =D 


End file.
